Conventionally, sweatbands are manufactured from a fabric such as terrycloth which has an open weave and is therefore moisture absorbent. Often, a fabric of this character with elastisized threads woven through it is employed to assist in retaining the sweatband in place when it is worn.
Sweatbands of the character just described are deficient in that the fabrics of which they are manufactured do not have the moisture absorbing capability desirable for a sweatband. Therefore, if the sweatband is fabricated in a practical width and thickness, it may rapidly be saturated by perspiration and become non-functional. On the other hand, if a sweatband were fabricated with sufficient material to have an adequate perspiration absorbing capability (perhaps comparable to that obtained by winding a towel turban fashion around the user's head), the sweatband would be so bulky and cumbersome as to be uncomfortable, if not entirely unusable.